


Sexual Frustration

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: But Rick aint that easy, Incest, M/M, Morty wants the D..., OMG SO MUCH SEXUAL FRUSTRATION, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My Secret Santa for Klaxaddict! Please notice me senpai >.< Morty gets infected with some sex pollen and wants Rick to give him some release, but Rick's not that easy ;) - by pandarificxx





	Sexual Frustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLaxAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLaxAddict/gifts).



“DAMMIT MORTY! WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY?”

 

“Awe Jeeze Rick, not-not now okay? P-Please.” Morty took a knee wrapping his arms around himself. His face flushed and beads of sweat were starting to accumulate on the back of his neck. He was doing everything he could to keep himself together. Rick grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet.

“There’s no time for that Morty, you fucked up real good on this one, y-you just pretty much signed your own death certificate Morty. If you’re lucky, I’ll be able to keep you from killing yourself.” Morty looked up frantically at Rick.

“Wha-What do you mean Rick?? I-I don’t wanna kill myself, why would you say that? W-What’s gonna happen?” As panicked as Morty was, he couldn’t stop his hands from venturing a bit lower to readjust the throbbing erection pushing uncomfortably into his jeans.

“Jesus Fucking Christ Morty, just try to calm down for two seconds okay, we’ll have to come back for the ship later.” Rick opened a portal shoving Morty through who fell face first into the concrete. Morty was already well adjusted to Rick’s rough treatment, but now it was only adding additional sexual frustration to his current situation, that he still didn’t even fully understand.

Morty was able to stable himself enough to make it to all fours, but Rick was already reaching his hands around the boy’s waist and unbuttoning his jeans from behind. The physical contact had his skin crawling with excitement. He was so turned on he didn’t dare question Rick’s actions. Within seconds he was flipped on his ass wearing only his t-shirt staring up at an extremely annoyed looking Rick.

“Alright Morty, you’re probably not gonna like this, but it’s for your own good.” Before Morty could respond Rick had his chest pinned flat to the concrete with his arms crossed behind his back. He secured Morty’s hands tightly together with rope and proceeded to pick the boy up slinging him over his shoulder.

“AHH! WHAT THE HELL RICK? What are you doing??” Morty attempted to squirm out of Rick’s grasp, but that only triggered an even tighter grip.

“Come on Rick, just tell me what’s going on! W-why am I tied up and why did you say I’d wanna kill myself?” Rick carelessly tossed the boy onto what appeared to be an old army cot.

Rick began strapping Morty’s feet down to the steel bars at the foot of the cot; causing the boy to panic even more and start to thrash about.

“FOR FUCK SAKE MORTY WILL YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN! Listen to me okay. Y-You know those plants I told you to stay away from that you didn’t? Well, their pollen has made its way into your blood stream by now, and that’s what has you all worked up like a goddamn bitch in heat.”

“Awe Jeeze Rick, then w-why can’t I-I just go to my room you know and get it out of my-my system?” Morty’s flushed complexion had worked itself all the way down his neck and past the collar of his shirt. Rick was finally able to strap down both feet and start on a chest strap now that Morty was a bit calmer.

“The thing is Morty; this isn’t regular pollen. Its original purpose is to suck the energy out of the worker bees that collect it and then that energy is…. Well, ‘repurposed’ to support the hive. In laymen terms Morty, if you climax your heart, will stop.”

“WHAT??!!” Morty attempted to lash out against his restraints, but at this point, he was locked down tight.

“Are you fucking serious right now Rick? I-I mean you didn’t think that was something you should have told me BEFORE, I-I mean what the actual fuck you’re supposed to-”

“Hey-Hey now, don’t you put this shit on me. I TOLD you to stay away from the flowers. I explicitly warned you beforehand, and what did you do?” Morty bit his tongue back in anger turning his head to face the wall as fearful tears streamed down his cheek. The worst part being that even though he was terrified and incredibly angry, his cock was still aching for attention.

“Look Mor-URP-ty, I-I’m gonna do what I can to help, but you kinda dug your own grave on this one. Just relax, and in a few hours this shit will be out of your system.” Rick walked forward sitting on the small cot beside Morty and ran a hand through the boy's sweaty curls.

“I’m not gonna let you die okay? You just gotta trust me.” Rick reached into his lab coat digging around a bit before whipping out a stainless-steel cock ring with a urethral plug.

“W-Wh-What’s that?” Morty’s eyes went wide looking at the strange device that he'd never see before.

“Shh Shh, Hey, Grandpa’s here okay? Just relax, and everything’s gonna be just fine okay?”

“But w-what are y-you gonaaa-AHHHHHH RR-ICKK!” Rick took Morty’s face in his hand after he finished hooking up the ring and plug combo.

“Hey-Hey it’s okay, you’re such a good boy Morty. You did such a good job for grandpa you know that?” Rick leaned down to gently place a kiss on his grandson’s forehead.  Morty’s head was spinning with a mixture of emotion that he couldn’t comprehend. His labored breaths were finally relaxing under Rick’s gentle touch.

“Everything’s gonna be alright Morty; this here is just some insurance okay? It’s just gonna make sure you don’t cum, that’s all.” Rick readjusted Morty’s pillow before getting up to grab him a blanket. Morty finally being able to relax, began looking around to see exactly where they were. It was somewhat familiar, but nothing he immediately recognized. It was pretty dark, and on the opposite wall of the cot, he noticed a desk that looked similar to Rick’s workbench in the garaged.

“Hey, R-Rick, where are we exactly?”

“An expansion on the sub lair under the garage. It’s all sound proof, so you don’t have to worry about the family hearing your whiny little ass.” Rick chuckled a bit attempting to make light of the situation. Morty was not amused. If anything, the blanket Rick tossed over him was creating an almost unbearable sensation with his newly caged erection. He bit down on his lip hard enough to break skin this time in a struggled attempt to not moan. His frustration didn’t go unnoticed by Rick.

“How about I hook up the interdimensional cable box? That should be pretty distracting.” Rick didn’t wait for his grandsons' reply, instead just removing himself from the uncomfortable situation to gather some supplies.

Without the substantial judgment of Rick lurking about, Morty couldn’t stop himself from trying to hump furiously forward into the blanket. With the restrains on his limbs and his cock he couldn’t make any type of friction that was even remotely satisfying. He wanted to scream, but the only sound that came out was comparable to mangled grunting. He couldn’t make sense of anything anymore, all he could think about was how bad he wanted to beg Rick to let him lose so he could masturbate; and if he was frank with himself, he was nearly desperate enough to consider asking Rick to…

“Alright Morty, I got the tv and the cable box. Now all you gotta do is just sit back, relax, and in a few hours, you’ll be fine.”

Morty groaned in response attempting to push all his naughty thoughts to the back of his mind and just focus on watching tv. He settled on the dimension where everyone is corn in hopes that it would be the least arousing. Rick took a seat at the workbench across the room, and for a while, things were going okay.

About twenty minutes in and Morty was doing everything he could to focus on the show, but it was getting increasingly harder to breathe. The bed was damp with his sweat, and the heat was nearly unbearable. Morty looked over to see Rick still focused on some project. He closed his eyes attempting to calm down, but all he could think about was getting fucked like a ragdoll into the cold cemented floor.

“H-Hey Rick...” his name slipping out of Morty’s mouth in a breathy moan. Rick let out an annoyed sigh.

“What?”

“It-It’s too hot in here. It f-feels like I can’t breathe.” Rick got up and checked the thermostat before walking over to Morty.

“It’s 62 degrees Morty; it's just your body processing the pollen. You gotta be patient.”

“Please Rick, it’s too hot.” The boy looked a mess, and Rick couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He reached down pressing his icy hands into Morty’s face who inhaled sharply in response.

“Ooh God” the words barely audible rolled off Morty’s lips. Rick moved his hands just a bit lower to cool down the boy’s neck. Morty was visibly trembling in response to the touch. It was hard for Rick not to take notice. Rick’s touch felt like pure heaven on earth to Morty.

“Mmhhh-R-Rick, that feels so good.” Morty was practically nuzzling into his hands like a kitten. As soon as Rick attempted to pull his hands back, a whimper erupted from Morty’s throat.

“P-Please don’t stop.” Rick’s heart wasn’t entirely made of stone, and Morty was one of his only weakness. He loved his grandson, even if he would never admit it, and he hated to see him suffering. Rick took a seat on the cot beside him.

“You know this isn’t going to make your situation any better right?” Rick sounded almost defeated as he began to slowly peel back the sticky blanket that clung to Morty’s sweat-soaked t-shit. Morty’s dick throbbed against its cage as Rick pushed his shirt up exposing his chest.

“I-I know.” Morty closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the cooling touch of Rick’s long bony fingers pressing into his skin. At first, it was just the temperature he enjoyed, but it quickly escalated into him wanting Rick to take his hands much, much lower. Rick though kept his touch modest only roaming over especially inflamed areas well above the boy’s waist. 

Morty was slowly losing himself in the moment.

“H-Hey Rick?” The elder removed one of his hands from the boy’s chest to push back the wet curls clinging to his forehead.

“Yeah, Morty?” Morty’s eyes peaked open gazing up at Rick who was hovering above him.

“I-I really like it w-when you touch me… m-maybe y-you could umm…” Rick let out low snicker in response.

“Okay, I think you’re starting to get a little delirious buddy. You don’t know what you’re-“ Morty lurched forward pushing up against the strap across his chest that offered zero give.

“NO! I-I’m serious Rick! I-I-I don’t see why y-you just can’t help me out a little is all.” Morty rested his head back on his pillow with an audible thump. Rick’s face turned into more of a deadpan.

“Morty, I’m your grandfather. That’s just the sex pollen talking, and when it’s out of your system, you’re gonna come to your senses.”

“Rick p-please, I-I need it and-and I can’t do it myself, and honestly this isn’t even the first time I’ve wanted you to... well, you know.” Ricks expression widened a bit surprised by Morty’s confession, and if he was going to be honest with himself, he couldn’t say the thought never crossed his mind. Rick got up leaving a flustered and confused Morty.

“R-Rick???” A few minutes passed, and Morty was starting to panic. He didn’t want to ride this out alone. He struggled against his restraints again hoping that maybe his sweaty limbs would make it easier to slip out of them. It was useless and only left him tired and breathless. 

Rick was always saving his ass, and Morty was beginning to grow fearful that maybe he had pushed Rick too far this time. Perhaps his request was crossing the line and maybe…

Rick emerged from the lowly lit hallway closing the door behind him. He was not empty-handed. Morty remained silent unsure of what to say. More than anything he just didn’t want Rick to leave him alone again. Rick took his seat back on cot setting his collected items down on the floor and placed a hand on Morty’s chest. There was an intense exchange of expressions between the two. Morty was practically begging Rick with his eyes. Their bond transcended the need for words. Morty just closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillow placing his life in the hands of the only person that had ever given his life purpose.

Rick started by undoing the chest harness and then the ropes keeping Morty’s hands bound. He gently rubbed the marks left by the restraints and planted a kiss on the tender side of each wrist. Rick removed Morty’s sweat-soaked shirt before he reached down picking up a pair of leather wrist restraints that looked built for comfort. He then restrained Morty’s hands, so they were resting above his head. The boy smiled externally with his eyes still closed trying to contain his eagerness.

Rick reached down again into his pile this time returning with a handful of ice. Morty jolted in shock as the elder’s hands began roaming his body.

“ Oh!-Ohh-mmmmhhhh.” The ice melted quickly against Morty’s hot skin. Although it was shocking at first, he quickly adapted to the contrasting temperature. More than anything the connection of Rick’s fingertips grazing his flesh was creating a burning arousal in his loins.

Rick snickered again enjoying how easy Morty was to please. He popped a chunk of ice into his mouth and began placing wet, cold kisses just below the boy’s navel causing Morty to jerk uncontrollably.

 “RRR-Rick! Rick Please,” Morty was losing his mind under Rick’s touch.

Rick sat up grabbing another chunk of ice this time going in and circling the boy’s neck. Morty was struggling to form words with the weight of Rick’s chest on his and the tingling sensation eradicating from his neck sending all his blood to his dick.

“P-P-P….P-Please” Morty was breathless. Rick swallowed the tiny chunk of melted ice and leaned up lining Morty’s ear with the tips of his lips.

“If you still want to when you’re thinking straight, I’ll consider it.” Before Morty could protest one of Rick’s hands came up covering his mouth, and the elder continued to roam his body as he pleased attempting to keep it cool with his healthy supply of ice.

**Author's Note:**

> lol <3 Hey now... don't look at me like that. YOU READ THE TITLE.


End file.
